


For Your Family You Will Fight

by colorworld



Category: Captain Marvel (2019), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bicon friendship solidarity, Carol Danvers Needs a Hug, Carol Danvers and Tony Stark will defeat Thanos, Carol Danvers is there for Tony Stark, Clara Stark is an adorable toddler, F/M, Parent Tony Stark, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Protective Tony Stark, Thanos will be defeated, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony Stark loves his daughter, Tony and Carol are bicon buddies, Tony and Carol are the best bicon friends, Tony has his farmhouse with pepper and clara, id never do that, just an fyi, like twice, mild swearin, no its not tony who dies, they happs, they have a puppy, tony Stark is an amazing dad, we love Pepper Potts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 10:08:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18071381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colorworld/pseuds/colorworld
Summary: Her eyes float up and out past the patio that had its own more minor living area with a tv and slowly spinning fan to the field of nothing but grass, blue sun, and sky. A redhead little girl is throwing a toy to a particularly energetic puppy, playful yaps popping out every second. There’s girly giggling and she sees jean-and-red-flannel-clad Tony pick his daughter up high into the air, causing the little girl to just shriek and giggle even more.“Really precious, isn’t it?” Pepper says.Carol doesn’t even realize how big of a grin she has and how fast it came. “Yeah.” But, of course, she remembers what she’s really here for, and her frown is even quicker than how fast her smile had appeared. “Can I talk to them?”





	For Your Family You Will Fight

**Author's Note:**

> I had to, I had an idea and I'm like "o my god, i must write this asap" even tho it isnt really long and kinda sucks. Like, its only 2200 words or so. So if you like it, I incredibly appreciate reviews and comments galore! Thank you so much for reading!

_ Knockknockknock _

 

“Dammit, Stark, lemme in!” Carol hisses again. There’s no response. She knows he’s there, but he’s not letting up. He couldn’t do it forever.

 

Carol Danvers sighs. It’s been only four minutes, but her patience is quickly plummeting. 

 

She hadn’t seen him since he arrived back on Earth with Nebula and he disappeared off the face of the Earth. He was done, but Carol would not accept that. Believe it or not, she’s met Tony before. The very first time she met him, he was a nerdy and dorky college kid with more respectable, but still chill Rhodey on the side, who she did date at one point. The second time she met him was very briefly to check up on Earth’s status, and that included an accidental crash in New York instead of Louisiana, so she did her check-up and diagnosis early. Plus, she got to see how Tony’s aged and who exactly he’s become. Carol’s met a lot of people, and she is very quick to see he is heavy with the weight of the world on his shoulders, betrayed and now alone. His teammates screwed up and he was left to pick up the pieces-she very quickly connected the dots because she practically hunted and yanked out information where she could find it. So she definitely shocked Steve Rogers to the core when she bitterly mentions how her friend is left cold in Siberia which immediately draws eyes and Rhodey adds a ruthless snark to add onto her attack. 

 

So no, she wasn’t too friendly with her new coworkers to save the universe except for Rhodey, Thor, kinda Nebula, and Tony. 

 

They lost, though. And they lost really  _ fucking _ hard. 

 

The raccoon, Rocket, died pretty quickly in battle, finishing off the Guardians of the Galaxy forever. No one really knew him except for Nebula, who didn’t really mourn him in the slightest. But then, someone they held really close and dear was killed a long time later: Steve Rogers.

 

Carol didn’t know too much about Rogers, but she knew enough and she used it to judge him more than care about him. Or, hell, maybe she was just biased because he hurt Tony and he didn’t seem to be of that much worth fighting wise (but then again, she had powers from the space stone and he was just an extra strong human, so she kinda looked down on everyone in that expertise). But it tore the team apart more than it already was, so they either were drowning in depression or they were hurling themselves into recovery work. Carol hadn’t really lost anything, so it was recovery work for four years straight. 

 

But when she is on Unkilia, one of the most advanced planets with one of the worst falls in the galaxy, it dawns on her that the team lacked the nutrients of one particular person that could’ve made a difference more than she knew and thought about earlier when time allowed: Tony. 

 

Now, she is here at her old friend’s custom-built farmhouse surrounded by the perfect green pastures and bright blue skies, tall trees have wind gently sway through the leaves. This must have been Tony’s heaven like Maria and Monica’s home in Louisiana with them was. 

 

The door clicks open and Carol huffs. “Star-” She starts, but she’s met with a different face that’s porcelain and dusted with freckles, has the most crystal blue eyes, red-gold wavy hair, and not that she should mention, but a little bit more weight and definitely isn’t wearing businesswear. 

 

Carol actually has a light swallows and a decrease in snappy tone. “I’m sorry, Miss Potts, I didn’t know...I assumed the worst.”

 

“I understand,” Pepper replies. “Uh, come on in. Tony was just playing with Clara.”

 

“Clara?” Carol blinks, stepping inside. The farmhouse was simple, yet really nice. It wasn’t an incredibly rich home, but obviously still expensive with its hardwood floors, white shiplap walls in some areas, quartz countertops, kitchen-open-to-living-room concept, and some very comfortable looking furniture. But she has a sense of home upon entering. The candles smell of a mid-strength lavender and vanilla, there’s a lot of cozy knit and fur blankets draped over the furniture, and her eyes capture the family pictures that include a young girl and a Samoyed puppy.

 

Her eyes float up and out past the patio that had its own more minor living area with a tv and slowly spinning fan to the field of nothing but grass, blue sun, and sky. A redhead little girl is throwing a toy to a particularly energetic puppy, playful yaps popping out every second. There’s girly giggling and she sees jean-and-red-flannel-clad Tony pick his daughter up high into the air, causing the little girl to just shriek and giggle even more. 

 

“Really precious, isn’t it?” Pepper says. 

 

Carol doesn’t even realize how big of a grin she has and how fast it came. “Yeah.” But, of course, she remembers what she’s really here for, and her frown is even quicker than how fast her smile had appeared. “Can I talk to them?”

 

“Um, yeah, of course, what about?”

 

Carol bites her lip. “Sadly, business about The Decimation. I’m sorry, Miss Potts-or Miss Stark, I guess,” She apologizes with sincerity. Carol knew all too well that if someone came barging in on her, Maria, and Monica when they were enjoying their time watching stars on clear nights in Fresno back in her airforce days. 

 

But now, they were over, and that was because a war took advantage of her all because she was brave. 

 

“You can call me Pepper...And I get it, Captain.”

 

“Carol. You don’t have to call me Captain.”

 

Pepper nods. “It’s kinda warm out, you can put your jacket on the coat hanger over there if you want,” She offers. The former CEO is tying her hair up in a bun with a silk scrunchie as she says so. 

 

“Yeah, I wore it since it’s pretty windy when you ride a motorcycle. Thanks, Pepper.” Carol strolls to the coat hanger in the corner and hands her raven black leather jacket up, revealing her heathered lilac t-shirt and moderately distressed gray jeans. Unlike when in space, she finally started to manage her hair a little bit more by keeping it trimmed to just-under shoulder length and making sure it stayed that extra golden. 

 

Carol steps down the steps of the patio and onto the grass. “Tony?”

 

The two of them turn to look at her and presumably “Clara” gasps. “Is that Aunt Carol?”

 

“Uh, do you mind being Aunt Carol, Aunt Carol?” Tony asks as his daughter practically erupts and runs to meet the superheroine. 

 

“Second time for everything, Stark.” Carol ruffles Clara’s head of wavy auburn hair, an odd color of hair in comparison to her parents. Her eyes are also hazel green, changing a bit based upon lighting, another odd trait. However, she has a light dusting of freckles, not quite the complete extent of her mom’s feature, but still her mom’s. And like any young child, she is filled to the max with energy, so it appears. 

 

“Can you shoot your photon blast?!”

 

“Um, maybe not, sweethear-” Tony tries, knowing that they may want to keep the grass’s condition up. Plus, it was a fire, damage, injury, everything hazard-this needed to be a child-proof environment. 

 

It’s too late because Carol already shot a patch of grass, now burnt to a crisp. 

 

“Eh, whatever,” Tony shrugs. It hasn’t hurt his daughter, so what does he care? “What brings you around? I thought you were helping with the recovery efforts.”

 

“I was...But something came up. We need to talk about something important.”

 

Tony hums, hoping it doesn’t heavily involve him. He looks down at his sweet daughter by her aunt’s side. “Baby girl, could you go inside for maybe ten minutes with mommy?”

 

“Yeah,” The girl responds simply, making a sprint for it inside with the white puppy. Pepper gently smiles before ushering her daughter and puppy somewhere else in the home. 

 

“Love you!” He calls past Carol. Since day one, he vowed to himself to say it as much as he could before he couldn’t, both the love and anxiety speaking to him in his head.

 

“Your daughter’s a ray of sunshine.”

 

Tony sighs. “She is. They’re both everything to me...But why are you here?”

 

Carol’s friendly expression plummets to plain sadness. “We have to try again.”

 

“No,” He replies immediately. “I’m not helping them ever again-I have a family I need to be there for.”

 

“We lost because we didn’t have you there-and that is our mistake-my mistake!” Carol points a finger to her chest. “I didn’t realize I should’ve stopped you from leaving right when you got back. I screwed up, but we need you more than any of them realize to defeat Thanos!”

 

Tony’s eyes nervously flicker to the side and back to Carol’s, whose cognac brown eyes are filled with strength and passion, but also accountability and regret. “I  _ cannot _ watch another loss we can’t stop-you know that, Carol.”

 

“You were not there, so we lost-I let you go because I put my faith in people I didn’t know because I had to and it cost the universe once again!”

 

Tony sighs. “No, we would’ve lost, I’m just some man in some techy suit-”

 

“Do you know what I hear from people of any species, from any planet, from any background, wealth, how much or little they’re discriminated against? They always ask directly to me ‘why wasn’t the guy who blew up the Chitauri there?’. Tony-you do not understand that you’re one of the only people in the whole galaxy that people talk about like that! I’m one of them, you’re one of them, and people here about how Thor chucked a giant ax into his chest-but he didn’t stop him-he was so close-but he didn’t! You were needed and I  _ let you go _ !” Carol fumes out all at once. 

 

“Carol,” Tony’s voice is practically cracky. “I can’t.”

 

Carol huffs and crosses her arms as wind touches her hair. “Why? Why can’t you do it one more time to ensure the future of your wife and daughter?”

 

“I can’t because I know that I am going to go to space to fight him just to cost us and the whole universe more than we already have! My whole world isn’t gone...But if I go up there-if you and the team go up there? They might be gone right in front of my eyes. And if I go?” His voice has officially cracked just thinking about it. God, how emotional could a man become? Tony exhales, trying to calm himself. He can’t do this and he won’t do this. “The last of my time with them will have been wasted on a futile fight,” Tony whispers. 

 

Carol sees the pain in his eyes oh-so clearly, a pain she feels she’s almost felt before, but it’s not quite the same. With all of her will, she forces herself to continue, even though she just wishes to leave him in peace with his family. “Because you will be there, the fight will not be futile,” She tells him with strength, yet low tone. “You may not be the one with the power of the space stone, or who wields Stormbreaker, but you have a suit, and you have a mind so powerful and complex that your brain is what you can use to ensure the future of your family. If you try one more time, your family will be safe.”

 

Tony is frozen on his feet, eyes still as glass. Carol wants him to face things, but he can’t face his past. His stance is breaking from its stature of bold and tall. No try is better than one at all. “You think too much of me.”

 

Carol’s voice is firm and clearer than crystal. “No. I thought too  _ little _ of you.”

 

“You thought of me what I deserve: Barely to none.”

 

Carol shakes her head. It’s been a while since she’s seen how deeply self-deprecating Tony is, but she will not let herself just gloss over it and not help it. “You deserve better-you deserve to have a happy life with your family...So help them  _ one  _ more time-help me...Help  _ me _ , Tony,” Carol urges. 

 

Tony can’t move, but he can barely stand Carol’s eyes piercing into him because it hurts. His past is back to hurt him, haunt him, but he doesn’t blame Carol. This is his fault. He didn’t do his job and it killed half of the universe in cold blood. 

 

Lives are gone.

 

People are gone. 

 

Families are gone. 

 

He could’ve done better. 

 

Realistically, now that his mind is drifting from too emotional of its state, Carol is kinda right. He could change it. He could try his hardest-fuck everything, Tony Stark might win this battle if he brings himself beyond himself. For his family, the love of his life and his baby girl, he would do it.

 

Tony’s voice is just barely audible. “Okay.”

 

Carol opens up her arms a bit with a smirk. “Come on, softy, I know you need it.”

 

Tony reluctantly obliges, but it’s okay, once he’s in the embrace. It’s nice. Definitely not the pureness that he shares with Pepper or his little girl, but it’s good for a friend. Carol is his friend. And sometimes it takes a friend to help you stand back up and try again. 

 

“If you feel accountable in this, you’re not alone,” Carol whispers.

 

Tony just barely hums. “Thanks, Carol. You’re not alone, either.”

 

“Aunt, Carol, do you want chocolate chip cookies?!” A certain toddler’s voice calls out. 


End file.
